Все мы — Винкс
Все мы — Винкс (англ. We All Are Winx) — песня, звучавшая в финале фильма «Тайна морской бездны» и в клипе «Винкс Клуб — Мы — Винкс (видео 360°)». Её мелодия является опенингом серий спин-оффа «Winx Avatar Story». Эта песня состоит из шести частей: первая и последняя исполняются Винкс, вторая и четвёртая — Тританнусом, а третья и пятая — Трикс. Песня не имеет официальной версии на русском языке. Текст |-|English= Винкс There is a magic power That's hidden inside of you Look in your heart to find it You're gonna feel it too Just leave the world behind you Reach for the sky with me Get ready for adventure Together we're the Winx Our travels won't be easy We'll get there in the end No matter what will happen We'll always be your friends This dream is real so just get ready For this fantasy, just come with me You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Through thick and thin, we're gonna win We all are Winx The journey's never ending But that won't stop us now Don't let the darkness scare you No one will bring us down If you are lost and lonely We'll bring the light to you Now let your smile be glowing Together we're the Winx This fairytale is ours Dancing till the morn If you believe you'll join us Ah, ah, ah This fairytale is ours If you believe you'll join us Just come with me You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Through thick and thin, we're gonna win We all are Winx Тританнус Do you really believe you can beat me? Waste no time Who cares if you're pretty? Turn around go back to your playground Watch out, gonna be back This is my dance Трикс Do you really believe you can beat me? Waste no time Who cares if you're pretty? Turn around go back to your playground Watch out, I got a new trick This is my sound Тританнус Do you think you're the queens of the party But i'm the chief who gets to be naughty Listen up and hear how the story goes You should know by now there's no way to go Трикс Do you think you're the queens of the party But we're the ones who get to be naughty There's no chance for you to be on this track Bring it down, give it up No more slack, we'll be back Винкс You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends Just come with me We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Through thick and thin, we're gonna win We all are Winx We all are Winx We all are Winx |-|Дословный перевод= Официального текста на русском языке песня не имеет, дословный перевод оригинала выглядит следующим образом: Винкс Есть волшебная сила, Которая скрыта внутри тебя. Загляни в своё сердце, чтобы найти её, Ты тоже это почувствуешь. Просто оставить мир позади, Тянись к небу со мной, Будь готов к приключениям, Вместе мы Винкс! Наше путешествие не будет лёгким, Но мы достигнем конца, Неважно, что произойдет, Мы всегда будем друзьями. Эта мечта реальна, так что просто будь готов К этой фантазии, просто пойдем со мной! Ты можешь воплотить свои мечты, Оставайся с нами. Оставь все страхи и расправь крылья, Мы можем быть друзьями. Мы будем бороться с тьмой и приносить истинную любовь Во весь мир, Что бы ни случилось, мы победим, Мы все Винкс. Путешествие никогда не заканчивается, Но это не остановит нас сейчас, Не дай тьме тебя испугать, Никто не собьёт нас. Если ты потерян и одинок, Мы принесем тебе свет. Теперь пусть твоя улыбка сияет, Вместе мы Винкс. Эта сказка наша, Танцы до утра, Если ты веришь, ты присоединишься к нам, Ах, ах, ах! Эта сказка наша, Если ты веришь, ты присоединишься к нам, Просто пойдем со мной! Ты можешь воплотить свои мечты, Оставайся с нами. Оставь все страхи и расправь крылья, Мы можем быть друзьями. Мы будем бороться с тьмой и приносить истинную любовь Во весь мир, Что бы ни случилось, мы победим, Мы все Винкс. Тританнус Ты действительно веришь, что победишь меня? Не трать время! Кого волнует, что ты красивая? Повернись и возвращайся на свою детскую площадку, Побойся возвращаться, Это мой танец! Трикс Ты действительно веришь, что победишь меня? Не трать время! Кого волнует, что ты красивая? Повернись и возвращайся на свою детскую площадку, Смотри, у меня новый трюк, Это мой звук! Тританнус Вы думаете, что вы королевы вечеринок? Но я главный, кто будет шалить! Слушайте, и услышите, как всё будет, Знайте, вы не уйдёте! Трикс Вы думаете, что вы королевы вечеринок? Но мы единственные, кто будет шалить! У вас нет никаких шансов быть в этой композиции, Сломитесь, сдавайтесь, Пощады больше не будет, мы вернёмся! Винкс Ты можешь воплотить свои мечты, Оставайся с нами. Оставь все страхи и расправь крылья, Мы можем быть друзьями. Просто пойдем со мной! Мы будем бороться с тьмой и приносить истинную любовь Во весь мир, Что бы ни случилось, мы победим, Мы все Винкс! Мы все Винкс! Мы все Винкс! Видео thumb|left|335 px Категория:Песни